


Ichigo, why don't you get a job?

by YumeSin



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: A little two parter one shot that's still in the process of getting completed. Enjoy! Originally posted on Quotev and Quizilla before it shut down!





	Ichigo, why don't you get a job?

Rukia's P.O.V

The human world gets boring sometimes. People go to their usual locations, dine on food, and move on. Sitting in the shadows made life even more mundane. You can’t do much from this position but be a guardian angel; someone to protect those in need. Staring off into the sunset, I got the feeling things would end differently today. Sitting up on Ichigos house, the same shambles of the father/son clash, I let out an exasperating yawn. Things could not get duller than this, and if they could, things would get weird. Not like they weren’t already like that.

“Ichigo, aren’t you supposed to be applying to colleges, and becoming someone successful in these very dear senior day times?!? Like those American kids getting accepted to accredited universities and falling in love, or something of that nature! You can’t expect to be a soul reaper forever, those don’t pay bills,” prattled on his father, shaking his fist angrily at his young Ichigo.

“Dad, I told you already. If it’s such a bother for me to be here I’ll just move to the other world and problems will be solved. I’m only staying until I graduate, and then I’ll be kicked out whenever you feel is nice,” Ichigo, irritably, replied. I could imagine them in my head, so vividly, talking over some tasty eggs with the faces drew on the omelets. His father liked leaving something special on each of his childrens food before they left out in the night, day, or whenever they ran out of otherwise better food.

“No Ichigo, I won’t let you leave this world because you want to be lazy as ever! Slaying hollows is a relatively easy job—since my genes flow in you blood—but at least try what this world has to offer. It’s an entertaining job that leaves everyone happier in the end. And wouldn’t you like to eat something other than eggs too?” persuaded his father, yelling again as I began to hear sounds of them scrabbling again—oh the sounds of father son bonding.

“Cut the crap Dad—don’t hurt me! I don’t care the hell I eat—most of the time I can scrap up something from my school! Shouldn’t you be worried about what happens to your two daughters and not me? I’m pretty sure neither of them have powers li—” started Ichigo, but time progressed further and they walked in just at the wrong time.

His fathers’ awfully cunning and melodramatic I could hear from the roof top, falling onto his knees with a loud bang. His artificial tears had a certain smell to them, mustering up all of the acting he knew in the five mile radius.

“Oh Yuzu, and Karin! How was practice at today? I hear you two made the team, but sadly—I—I don’t know how to put this but I just can’t pay the money for the jersey. It’s been a tough week at work, and Ichigo refuses to pinch in,” cried his father, drowning his father in a pool of phony tears. The usual arguing of the jerseys no costing a single dime and father was overdoing things to the concession that Ichigo did need a job.

“Ok, please explain in any logical justification why you two think I need a job right now!”

“I don’t care how important you think hanging out with your friends is, you belong in the work force like everyone else! I don’t see you helping out dad, or applying to college, or doing anything useful around here!”

“You don’t understand—dad knows perfectly well how important that is to me, and it is to others! He’s just being an idiot!”

“Wh-Wha you mean brother? What is so important only dad understands?

“Well you see honey, when a boy and a magazine with busty bre—”

“Dad cut it out! Fine, if it gets you to shut the hell up I’ll look for work! But you and I both know it may not work out—and if things turn south just because I’m working at some retail shop, the blood is on you!” belted Ichigo, storming out the house as he strips on his socks with school shoes.

Guessing Ichigo didn’t have much choice in the matter, he began to slam the door on his way out, his orange his peeking out of the corner of the house. I smiled of course; I hadn’t seen the grumpy fellow for days.

“Hey Rukia, how long are you going to sit up there? You know my family knows you well enough that you don’t have to be like that all the time. Get down here, I think I’m ready to settle down for good,” Ichigo grunted to himself, mumbling on about how the Soul society was probably a better place for him after all. It felt weird, wanting to ask him what was so bad about a job here. There would no danger involved, and at worst, he would be stuck in his same usual shift of work he did for the Soul society in the mortal world.

Pushing myself into my human form, I artfully climbed down his house in ease, enjoying myself with a couple of hums along the way. Perhaps Ichigo let the thought slip from his mind that after he entered the Soul Society as one of us completely, he wouldn’t be able to come back to the living world as often as he did.

“I think you should try out this job thing, it could be useful information you can’t get from the Soul Society. You’re still pretty young Ichigo, I’m well over a hundred years old and not much left to my life but killing off hollows and much more of that for thousands of years to come. It’s rare to have such young years that you’re experiencing right now—so why not spend at least a year or two enjoying your humanity before you forsake yourself to the long periods of nothingness at the Soul Society?” I pressed, not too sure what was so annoying about enjoying human life. Working here would add a few more years of interesting life to Ichigo.

“I don’t care Rukia! You’re too unearthly to see how boring it is here. Working does nothing—dad is just being a dumb ass! All I plan on doing is picking up a job for a week, push the money in my dads face, and we’re both going to the Soul Society for a permanent move for my actual profession!” shouted Ichigo, so loud Karin and Yuzu started to peek their heads out.

“Soul Society? Is it a funeral home?” Yuzu asked timidly, a piece of omelet on her face. So innocent she was, as Karin stared at Ichigo intensely. The sisters were always an odd two, but Karin knew more than Yuzu that Ichigo may leave someday.

“Yes Yuzu, a funeral home…” Karin added, walking toward Ichigo. I guess I was worried, frowning a bit. I never really thought of their economic situation—the Kurosakis. I figured, since Ichigo was gone so often, they wouldn’t spend so much money and time on a two person family. Perhaps being in the Soul Society the majority of my being has skewed my visage of the world.

I watched as Karin pulled the hem of Ichigos shirt tightly, pulling him lower. I could barely make out her words, sounding sad but using tough words to try and cover for her pride.

“If you dare leave this family for something as trivial as those black masked things, I’ll never forgive you,” whimpered Karin weakly, her eyes wincing at the thought.

Clapping my hands, to clear the air, I announced, “Well that settles things; time for me and Ichigo to join the work force!”

The groaning Ichigo followed closely, watching as the world of work and servitude waiting for us ahead, or maybe even another interesting story to bring back to the Soul Reapers.


End file.
